Snoopy's Secret
by Moon Dolphin
Summary: Charlie Brown finally finds out how Snoopy's dog house is able to defy physics. But he gets far more questions answered than he wanted.
1. Not What it Seems

Charlie Brown walked in the darkness that was the late autumn. It was past the point when the leaves were colorful and now the trees stood there naked. Charlie usually wasn't out this late and his mother would worry if he was wandering around after dark but he had made a promise to deliver Lucy's homework to her house. She had a cold at the moment, which meant that for the next few days, there wouldn't be much teasing or craziness. However, the craziness in Charlie's life did not always come from her.

As soon as Charlie made it back to his house, he noticed a commotion going on at Snoopy's dog house. Strings of lights were decorating the tiny house along with tinsel and a mistletoe hanging from a twig. On the lawn around the house were a glowing sleigh and nine glowing reindeer leading it. Two animatronic moles with santa hats were taking turns popping out of their holes, one with a smiley face and one with a dopey face complete with a tongue sticking out. There was a trail leading up to the front of the dog house graced with flashing candy canes. Somewhere, the song "Jingle Bells" was being played with bell-like tones. Charlie had to admit, it brought much-needed light to the dark blue scenery but that didn't make it look any less garish or attention-seeking.

"Another lights and display contest, I see," he thought. He never understood Snoopy's love of showing off, all that time and effort for something that makes people angry if you leave it up for too long. But Snoopy was his dog and if this made Snoopy happy, then so be it.

Snoopy came out of his house with a portable windmill… one that was twice the size of his dog house. He stuck it right by the house, probably as an homage to the Moulin Rouge, although why anybody would do that as part of a Christmas display was beyond Charlie. Charlie Brown knew that Snoopy was able to do basically anything with his dog house, such as fly it like an airplane and fit far more things than something of that size was capable of fitting. But he never really thought about how or why this dog house was capable of doing it. As far as he knew, his dad bought the wood and nails from a hardware store owned by a normal guy and not a witch doctor. Now that his mind was set on this very thought, he had a hard time prying it away and sticking to any other thought. Sometimes, human curiosity was a curse rather than a blessing.

Despite his preoccupation, Charlie went to bed at a normal time that night and didn't have much trouble falling asleep. He left an almost-empty bottle of root beer on his side table, too tired to get the final drops out.

The sleep, however, was cut short.

At 2:15 in the morning, Charlie was awoken by the howling wind. Wind was not unusual to him but he still felt something strange in the pit of his gut. He normally didn't wake up this suddenly for any reason, especially since he lived in a relatively safe neighborhood.

But then he heard the noises: Machine-like beeping of multiple tones. Sonic buzzing. And then there was the blue flashing. Snoopy normally turned off his holiday display before bed. Also, his Christmas lights were red and green and they didn't send out their light in unpredictable bursts.

Charlie finally moved his curtain and saw the weirdness in all its glory. The dog house had flashing blue bulbs on it that weren't there before. Snoopy was by the plastic Santa, which had gone out. He was using a tool that Charlie hadn't seen before. This tool looked like a screwdriver but with chrome on its handle. The other end looked like a claw clutching a small light. When Snoopy pressed a button on the handle, the end glowed and made the sonic noise that Charlie had been hearing.

Charlie had to rub his eyes because what he saw next was something he couldn't believe. When Snoopy waved the tool around the Santa, it lit up again. There was no need to change any bulbs or even move this decoration. Snoopy jumped into the air and cheered with delight.

Charlie had to know more about what was going on. He hopped out of his bed, put on his socks, boots and jacket and dashed out into the snow and cold air. He came just in time for Snoopy to re-enter his dog house… if it was indeed a dog house.

"Snoopy!" said Charlie, "What is this?"

Snoopy jumped at the sound of Charlie's voice and his ears stood up like a rabbit's. The dog ran into his dog house, clever enough to fix something by himself but apparently not clever enough to know that this method of hiding was futile.

Charlie peeked inside the dog house. Snoopy was hunched over with weary eyes, the same look he gave when too many kids noticed him dancing happily on Schroeder's piano.

"Snoopy, don't give me that look," sighed Charlie, "I know you're hiding something from me and I want to know what."

Snoopy gave up on his display and gave an expression of defeat. He then smiled and gave a "come hither" motion with his index finger.

"You want me to come inside?" asked Charlie. He had never gone inside of Snoopy's house before, mostly because he had no need to. It was a cramped space and Charlie had never had to retrieve anything from it. But there was a first time for everything. He got on all fours and crawled inside.

The inside of Snoopy's house smelled very lightly of pine, a scent that was more prevalent when the dog house had just been built. Even though Snoopy was in those same cramped quarters, he managed to concentrate on his task at hand (or paw, in this instance). On the back wall, he pulled opened a tiny door by sliding it down. In this door was a series of buttons that made melodic beeping noises. At this point, Charlie was really paying attention. He had no idea how that this control panel made its way to the back of the dog house… unless Snoopy was much more intelligent than Charlie originally thought.

The entire back wall of the dog house slid open. What Charlie saw stopped his breathing and questioned his separation of reality and fantasy. Right there in front of him and Snoopy was an entire control room. It was a large, round room decorated with large, patterned holes in the walls, although Charlie couldn't possibly guess their use besides being a decorative choice. The center had a large, clear blue tube extending to the ceiling, which was fed by a series of black wires.

Charlie cautiously stepped into the room. As far as he knew, this was impossible. It wasn't that he didn't think Snoopy was smart enough to construct something like this. It was that it was far too large to fit into an entire dog house. Charlie had seen the dog house from the outside many times and he knew that there was nothing more added to the back of it, just yard. It was as if Snoopy's house was bigger on the inside.

He looked up and turned his head ninety degrees to the point where his body followed as well. He felt like he had gone into some forbidden room that was owned and operated by a government agency. A person like him was not worthy of knowing about a place like this, much less exploring it.

He came upon the base of the massive cylinder where there was a hexagonal control pad. All sorts of buttons, lights and switches decorated it. It was like Christmas decorations. However, what they lacked in any sense of artistic design, they made up for in usefulness… whatever those uses were.

"What is this place?" asked Charlie.

Snoopy pointed to a plaque on the control pad. Inscribed on it was the acronym T.A.R.D.I.S., along with its meaning right under it: Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Judging from those words, it wasn't just Charlie's imagination; this place really did transcend the laws of physics.

"How did this place get here?" asked Charlie. He almost didn't expect an actual answer due to Snoopy's limited verbal ability but he wanted as much of the answer as possible.

From seemingly out of nowhere, Snoopy grabbed a framed picture. In that picture, he was smiling while receiving the strange tool that he had used to repair the Santa decoration earlier. The person giving it to him was a lanky, middle-aged man wearing a black suit. He had grey hair and some rather noticeable eyebrows. He was smiling as well, albeit a smaller smile. This man didn't look like an alien. Maybe he was a wizard? Or a mad scientist? He was something and Charlie would probably never find out.

"I guess that answers my question," said Charlie. "But where do you keep your Christmas decorations?"

Snoopy grabbed Charlie's hand and dragged him over to a small stairwell. As Snoopy walked down the stairs, he grabbed a ring of keys from one of his fur pockets. He stuck the key into the keyhole and jiggled it a bit before the door opened.

When Charlie touched the last step, he saw a room dedicated to the junk that would litter the main room if it weren't kept in such immaculate shape. There were boxes filled to the brim with toys, books and heirlooms. There were racks of clothes of many colors (why would a dog need clothes?). There were appliances old and new with chords that tried to be rolled up and neat but always ended up unfurling themselves. And, of course, there were Christmas decorations, specifically the ones that were not included in this year's Christmas display.

"I had no idea," said Charlie. He didn't want to wander too far into this cluttered space lest he accidentally step on something sharp or get dust on or in any part of his body.

Alas, this was just one question answered out of many. The most important one was begged to be asked once he stepped back into the main room.

"So what is this machine for?" he asked.

Snoopy grinned and giggled as if he were saying, "I'm glad you asked!" He rushed over to the control pad, to the side that had a screen and a keyboard. Even though this dog didn't have opposable thumbs, he managed to type things out easily, especially since he could use a typewriter just fine. By the time Charlie saw the screen, something had already been typed out.

It was a date: September 22, 1957.

What was the significance behind this? Was Snoopy looking up something in a computerized archive? Or was it something more?

Snoopy pressed some buttons and pulled some switches at a speed where Charlie could tell that he had done this dozens of times before. The escalating noise of a machine powering up was heard, a sound that Charlie had mostly heard from science fiction films. Snoopy pressed a few more buttons and then…

 _WHOO… WHOO… WHOO_

The whooshing noise that the room made was like nothing that Charlie heard before. Panic started to set in.

"Snoopy, I don't know what's going on!" he said. The machine started to shake a bit, which caused Charlie to grab the control panel while being careful not to touch any buttons or switches.

"Oh!" said Snoopy. He managed to run back to the entrance even as the TARDIS was shaking ever more violently.

Outside of the dog house, Woodstock was asleep in his nest.

Snoopy crawled out of the entrance and whistled, which startled the little yellow bird awake.

Once Woodstock looked down at Snoopy and the shaking dog house with the blue-and-white lights flashing, he knew what was happening. Without hesitation, he flew in a loop-de-loop into the dog house and Snoopy retreated back inside.

 _WHOO… WHOO… WHOO…_

Soon, the flashing dog house faded from the scenery, leaving only a square-shaped patch of dried grass. Snoopy, Charlie and Woodstock were free from the constraints of the space-time continuum and off to a new adventure.


	2. The Journey Through Time

As the TARDIS violently shook, Charlie held on for dear life. It was like riding a comet, especially since he had no idea when this would end. He opened his eyes for a brief second to see Woodstock avoiding the erratic movement by fluttering in the air. Snoopy smiled and occasionally went "Woooo!" in his excitement. All the while, Charlie hummed to himself to take his mind off of the idea that he was going to be killed from this bizarre experience.

Soon, The TARDIS' violent quaking subsided into jitter. At this point, Charlie was less worried about the fate of this machine. However, he was still unsure as to where exactly it was going since there were no windows to give him any clues to this.

The TARDIS then ceased its movements. Charlie felt safe enough to let go of the control pad. Everything seemed largely the same as it was before. It was only the outside that changed and Snoopy wasted no time in running to the entrance. Charlie followed him and, soon enough, he would find out what September 22, 1957 looked like.

Charlie got on his knees and crawled back to the main dog house. Snoopy turned and looked at Charlie. Maybe his massive grin meant that Charlie had more of a reason to be cheerful about this than nervous.

When Charlie peeked out of the entrance, he saw that they were twenty feet off the ground, give or take. He was shocked at what he saw, not because it was radically different but because it was radically the same. He saw his house and his yard. The only difference was that it was warmer outside and there was no snow on the ground.

And then he saw himself. Looking at himself from a separate-body perspective was a different kind of strange. This wasn't a mirror image but an independent being doing his own thing. That thing in question happened to be playing with another kid.

"There's Lucy," said Charlie.

At this time, Lucy was kneeling on the grass and standing a football up on its side. The Charlie that was playing out in the scene was angry with Lucy.

"No!" he said, "Absolutely not. You must think I'm crazy!" He turned around, still looking disgruntled. He was no longer facing Lucy but he still continued his statement. "You say you'll hold the ball but you won't! You'll pull it away and I'll break my neck!"

Lucy was not put off by Scene Charlie's tone. In fact, she looked and sounded as though no one was yelling at her at that moment.

"Why Charlie Brown, how you talk…" she said. She marched up to Scene Charlie and stuck her face out to the point where hers was uncomfortably close to his. She smiled a dopey smile. "I wouldn't think of such a thing! I'm a changed person! Look… isn't this a face you can trust?"

The Charlie from the dog house was becoming increasingly uncomfortable from watching his impending gullibility and felt like he had to interfere.

"No, Charlie!" he said, "Don't' fall for it! She's going to do what she always does!"

The Scene Charlie sighed and relaxed a little. "All right… hold the ball and I'll come running up and kick it…"

TARDIS Charlie bowed his head and rubbed his temple with his thumb and index finger. "Good grief…"

Lucy knelt down and stood the football up on its side again. Scene Charlie walked to a spot far away and turned around. He then ran up to the football in an attempt to kick it.

He was about to succeed… until Lucy, for the umpteenth time, took it away right as he lifted his foot. Scene Charlie flew into the air like an un-majestic bird and tumbled back onto the ground.

"She did it again!" he exclaimed. He fell to the ground directly onto his back in a "wump."

Lucy came over and looked down at Charlie's face. Although she had successfully tricked Charlie yet again, she had on her not-so-smug "good girl" face.

"I admire you, Charlie Brown," she said, "You have such faith in human nature."

From The TARDIS, Snoopy laughed at the scene that played out. From this point, it was becoming obvious that this machine was cloaked in something that made it mute and invisible to whoever was outside of it.

TARDIS Charlie wasn't too proud of seeing himself screw up and he wasn't appreciative of Snoopy laughing or rubbing this moment in his face.

"Can we go now?" asked Charlie Brown.

Snoopy soon stopped laughing and retreated back into the dog house. Charlie had no reason to keep looking at the scene before him so he followed along.

When Snoopy, Woodstock and Charlie were back in the safety of The TARDIS (not that there was anything unsafe about the outside), Snoopy wasted no time in heading back to the screen on the control pad. Charlie felt humiliated even though the event outside didn't happen to him personally, although it did at one time. At this time, he would have preferred to go home to his present era… whenever exactly that was.

He wasn't too keen on how Snoopy was pressing all sorts of buttons again. He had since switched the date on the control panel. This time, it said "September 22, 1974." After pushing a few more buttons and flipping a few more switches, the quaking once again commenced.

"Oh no…" said Charlie as he held on to the control pad. He braced himself as the shaking started again. What was even scarier about this was that he was unable to see what exactly was causing the shaking. It could be just about anything hanging around outside the space-time continuum: a giant snake attacking the TARDIS, a rocky cave filled with super-rare diamonds, anything. This time around, Woodstock wasn't flying. Rather, he was bouncing around. Miraculously, this wasn't significantly harming him. Charlie only knew about this from the bumping sounds that Woodstock's little body was making. All the while, Charlie had his eyes closed.

When the wild ride stopped, it took several seconds for Charlie's muscles to stop being tense. Snoopy grabbed a bag of popcorn (which seemingly appeared out of nowhere, like many objects Snoopy had) and headed back to the front of the TARDIS. Was Snoopy going to show Charlie another embarrassing moment? There was only one way to find out.

This time, when Charlie looked out of the front of Snoopy's dog house, it was inside Charlie's house. It was nighttime and everything in the living room was coated in a deep blue. Nothing could be heard except the ticking of the clock on the living room wall, which reach 2:05 AM. That is, until…

 _RING!_

The phone woke up at this point. This caused the familiar thumping of the Charlie in the scene groggily getting out of bed. Once he entered the living room, he flipped the light switch, causing color to return to the tastefully-decorated room. Scene Charlie wobbled over to the phone as fast as his tired body could before the phone could give up, which thankfully it didn't do.

"Hello?" he said.

TARDIS Charlie couldn't hear what the people on the other end of the line were saying but he could remember it clearly: his neighbors were annoyed with Snoopy and how he would keep them up at night.

"Really? Gosh, I'm sorry! I apologize… yes. I'll check on him right away… I'm very sorry." After wishing the neighbor goodnight, Scene Charlie set the phone back on the receiver.

No sooner did Scene Charlie hang up that Sally came into the room wearing her nightgown.

"What's the matter, Big Brother?" she asked.

"The neighbors…" said Charlie, "They said my dog has kept them awake all night."

TARDIS Charlie felt like he was watching repeats of his own life. He knew precisely what was going to happen but at the same time, it was happening all around him so he couldn't ignore it.

Snoopy pressed a button next to the entrance and as fast as a blink, The TARDIS appeared outside of the house. Apparently, this machine could teleport as well and TARDIS Charlie shouldn't have been surprised by this. The air wasn't cold but he could feel it a bit better, unlike the air indoors which was a bit more still.

He continued to watch the scene play out while Snoopy and Woodstock munched on popcorn. Sally followed Scene Charlie outside as she asked questions.

"Has he been barking?" she asked, "Has he been howling?"

"No," said Charlie.

They then come upon Snoopy's dog house, where Snoopy was sitting comfortably on the roof clicking at his famous typewriter. He was so engrossed in his work that didn't even notice Charlie and Sally standing in front of him.

"Typing!" explained Charlie.

Snoopy didn't laugh this time around but he did grin and point to himself. It was as if he was saying, "Yes, I am the only dog in the tri-county area that can read and write!"

Woodstock giggled and then garbled some things in his little bird language. Charlie felt the urge to put words into his mouth and assumed that he was saying, "See? It's funny because dogs normally don't type!" At which point, Charlie wanted to point out that it's not funny if you have to explain the joke. But then he stopped himself when he reminded himself that there's no way of knowing if what he assumed Woodstock was saying was actually what he was saying.

"Snoopy, what is the point of all this?" asked Charlie, "Why are you showing me these things?"

In the meantime, Charlie was trying to make sense out of this himself. Was there some sort of theme or meaning in the two events that were shown to him? Snoopy obviously had no intention of changing the past since he made it so that The TARDIS was invisible to the people in those scenes. He was mostly watching this like television, like he was a consumer of space-time-based entertainment. To him, all of reality – past, present and future – was a series of jokey vignettes.

And then Charlie Brown realized something: Those two moments that he saw took place on the same date, September 22nd. And yet he did not remember them happening on the same date. For as long as he could remember, he was a kid in elementary school. It was common knowledge that as the years went by, people changed and grew older. And yet the calendar would cycle like a spinning wheel, winding up at the place where it began and quickly going to the end once more, and getting older never really happened. New kids would move into the neighborhood (like Franklin) and new babies were born (like Rerun) and certain characters would age at random while others stayed the same. But he couldn't remember the last time he himself actually aged or progressed to the next school grade.

When Snoopy, Charlie and Woodstock returned to The TARDIS, he had some questions to ask him.

"Snoopy, what's going on?" he asked, "The dates where you took me are on the same days but in different years. And yet we don't really grow older unless it's somehow necessary. Are we traveling through other dimensions where different events happened on that exact date? Or are you showing me hypothetical situations? Or is someone powerful playing with us?"

Before Snoopy could eagerly press more buttons on the control pad, he sighed. This dog wanted to explain something incredibly important to Charlie concerning the nature of reality but he was unable to form the words to do it. What he had to do was the next best thing.

Snoopy made a come-hither motion with his paw when he walked over to the screen that displayed the date. Charlie looked at the screen, which still said September 22, 1974. Using his polished typing skills, Snoopy entered a different date: February 13, 2000. He then pushed all those buttons and pulled all those levers, at which point, Charlie knew to hold on to the control pad once more for the impending shaking.

This time, Charlie was not so terrified since he knew that nothing bad would come from The TARDIS' movement through space-time. He did feel slightly scared for a different reason, though. What was supposed to be an entertaining romp through the timeline turned into an event where he asked too many questions.

When they finally arrived at the date on the screen, Charlie, Snoopy and Woodstock were quiet, so much so that Woodstock's wings could barely be heard flapping. Once Charlie crawled through the entrance, he was prepared for anything.

What he saw looked normal at first, normal for Snoopy anyway. Scene Snoopy was perched on his doghouse clicking away at his typewriter. He didn't look like he was disturbing anyone this time around. But there were people around: Clouds in the air were playing memories happy and sad, with Charlie and without him, witty and slapstick-y. It was like the portals to those dimensions in Charlie's theory were opening all at once. But why?

Charlie looked to his side to see Woodstock's eyes fill up with tears. Snoopy looked bittersweet. What they were witnessing was an authentically emotional moment, not the sappy acted ones that Charlie saw on jewelry commercials.

And then Scene Snoopy started typing and those words appeared in the air:

 _Dear Friends,_

 _I have been fortunate to draw Charlie Brown and his friends for almost fifty years. It has been the fulfillment of my childhood ambition._

 _Unfortunately, I am no longer able to demand the schedule demanded by a daily comic strip. My family does not wish Peanuts to be continued by anyone else, therefore I am announcing my retirement._

 _I have been grateful over the years for the loyalty of our editors and the wonderful support and love expressed to me by fans of the comic strip._

 _Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus, Lucy… how can I ever forget them._

 _Signed,_

 _Charles Schulz_

While Snoopy and Woodstock were busy being sad, Charlie had a completely different feeling: shock. Not only had he been transported to the end of time, he also figured out the nature of reality, the purpose for reality and even the name of the creator god. These were things that philosophers, scientists and religious leaders have been either trying to figure out or were convinced they had figured out. Charlie, a nine-year-old in suburban America, had been given all the answers. What's more, he had been given them by his abnormally intelligent dog.

"No…" he said, "I don't want to see any more!" Charlie was in luck, he supposed, since there was literally nothing more to see.

He crawled back into the TARDIS' main room and started hyperventilating. He had enough. He wanted to hide from it all.

When Snoopy and Woodstock returned, Charlie had his arms wrapped around his legs. Snoopy pet his shoulder a bit, the best thing he could do to calm someone down. Unfortunately, Charlie could no longer think about his furry friend in the same way. This dog was way too aware.

Even then, Charlie at least gained the mental strength to stand up and see what Snoopy was about to do next. This time, all that his dog did was press a button with a picture of a house on it, along with some buttons and switches. This was simple enough for Charlie to understand. He was about to go home.

But he couldn't go home, not when he knew too much. Now that he absorbed that information, there was no need to go to school, no need to grow up – not that he was going to do that or anything. He wasn't going to relate to any kid or adult, not that they would believe him if he told them the meaning of life.

The TARDIS started up and the shaking ensued once again. But Charlie was feeling so restless in his realization that he felt that he had to escape.

"No!" he said, "I can't go home! I'm no longer of this earth!" He ran to the entrance and carefully got on all fours so he could exit The TARDIS as it was on its travel path. As he reached the door of the dog house, Snoopy grabbed onto his foot and pulled it in an attempt to stop Charlie from performing this incredibly reckless action.

Surprisingly, the door wasn't that hard to barge open. Once Charlie pushed hard enough, the wooden door flew away, exposing the whirling madness outside. The wind that came through blew on what few hairs Charlie had on his head. Despite this, he wanted to jump into the colorful tornado. And so he did.

He fell into the seemingly endless space, nothing above him, nothing below him, nothing sandwiching him. This was the part of the journey where he truly felt small. As he fell, he looked up at the TARDIS. Snoopy's dog house was spinning wildly and, with each rotation, he could see a glimpse of Snoopy reaching out with a wilted look. This dog knew the entire universe, the fabric of all that was, is and will be, and yet he was completely powerless at this moment.

Once the TARDIS disappeared into a dot, Charlie looked around and took a closer look at the space around him. He could swear that the mix of colors that changed every second resembled the flipping pages of a book… a treasury of some sort.

Charlie thought that he was going to fall forever and, for a while, it looked like he was. But then he landed on a fluffy, carpet-like surface. Everything around him was dark and he could swear that large objects of an unknown nature were looming over him. This was what it was like to exist outside the confines of space-time. As scary as it was, this was where he belonged. But then a loud ringing happened that came from everywhere.


	3. The Very Next Morning

That ringing was Charlie's alarm clock. Charlie's eyes jutted open and he found himself in his bed with most of the covers on the floor. His pillow was under his arm. When he saw the bedside table, his clock was vibrating as it was sounding and right next to it was the bottle of root beer from last night. Charlie turned over and slapped the top of the alarm clock so that it would go silent. He then rubbed his head as his vision refocused.

"Good grief…" he said, "Drinking root beer before bed always gives me weird, existential dreams but do I ever listen to myself?"

The dream he had felt so real that he couldn't wait to put on his clothes for the day before slipping on his winter gear to see if everything was truly normal. When he ran outside, the sun shined, giving the snow a blinding gleam. As he rushed to Snoopy's dog house, he saw his dog sleeping on the roof of the house as usual. The Christmas decorations were still there, although they were not turned on yet.

"Snoopy!" he said as he shook Snoopy's foot.

Snoopy yawned and stretched. As he rose from his slumber, he blinked his dazed eyes.

"Snoopy, I had a dream where your house was a time machine and you showed me all these moments in the past and then you showed me the meaning of life and that God had the same first name as I did and…"

Snoopy smacked his lips and rubbed his eye right before shaking his head. At this point, he seemed more awake.

"If you don't mind, I just want to check your dog house." Charlie got on all fours and stuck his head into the confined space. That faint pine smell was there. There was a chewed bone in one corner with a toy ball next to it. One thing that wasn't there was a door hiding a series of buttons.

"Phew." Charlie took his head out of the dog house and looked at Snoopy once more, who cocked his head in confusion. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad you're just a wacky dog and not a controller of the universe. Well, I'm off to get ready for school."

When Charlie went back inside, Snoopy said, "Hah!" It was as if he were saying, "Me? A time traveler? How ridiculous!"

He then whistled for Woodstock, who had been awake for several hours by that point. The both of them retreated into the dog house, where Snoopy slid open a door with buttons behind it. He inputted his five-digit numbered password, at which point, the ground underneath Snoopy and Woodstock descended as an earthen elevator.

The elevator soon opened up to a large, luxurious room. There was living area with several couches and a coffee table right in front of a fireplace. A kitchenette was tucked in right next to the living area with all the amenities – a refrigerator, a coffee-maker, a microwave and an oven with a stove. There was a golden spiral staircase leading up to a mezzanine with shelves upon shelves of books. Oh, yes, and there was a closet that had been left ajar… one that was packed with decorations. And the entire setup couldn't have been complete without a Christmas tree dressed in tinsel and colored balls which had a star-studded tip that touched the railings of the second floor.

Snoopy put on a puffy, purple robe and grabbed his pipe. He hopped onto the couch and rested his back paws on the coffee table. He grabbed some bubble fluid and poured some into the pipe. While he blew bubbles, he opened up his newspaper and gazed at that day's headlines. It was a new day, different from yesterday, and that was all that Snoopy knew.


End file.
